the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
CeazarIsCool/Credits
Opening Credits DISNEY/WALT DISNEY FEATURE ANIMATION AND ICONIX ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS PATTON OSWALT IN...................................................................... THE MOTHER GOOSE CLUB MOVIE THE THIRD PART Closing Credits * DIRECTED BY * TOM HOLLAND SCREENPLAY BY SARAH HALLEY FINN * CAST: PATTON OSWALT AS JACK * PETE DOCTER AS EEP * TAYLOR SWIFT AS BO PEEP * WANDA SYKES AS TEDDY CASTING BY SHAWN MENDES Scrolling Credits ____________________________________________ CAST (in ORDER of APPEARANCE) _____________________________________________ JACK B. NIMBLE.......................................PATTON OSWALT EEP................................................................OWEN WILSON this film is copyrighted ©2019? ￼ Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story Artists C. Raggio IV David Silverman Robert Zemeckis Chris Williams Laurent De la Chapelle Ben Loggins Flynn Rodriguez Chris Trichet Eric Darnell Jake Paltrow Ralph Eggleston Diana Cruz Chris Wedge Jill Culton Wendy Seddon Wanda Hamilton Andy McQuan Glen McIntosh Kathleen Thorson Good Stephen Heneveld Cody Cameron Will Trichak Bob Persichetti Art Department Visual Development Artists Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Borja Montoro Cavero Cheryl Ryan Nora Voutas Jin Kim Richard Turner Jenny Harder Rob Bredow Timothy Rodriguez Glen McIntosh Shiyoon Kim Robbi Rodriguez Griselda Sastrawinata-Lemay Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Jeanie Chang Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Scott Watanabe Debbie Yu Chris Williams Crystal Chesney-Thompson Karey Kirkpatrick Jared Stern 3D Visual Development Ronnie del Carmen Ernie Rinard Sandro Cleuzo Josh Riley Daniel Gutierrez Todd Pilger Won Sul Nyun Editorial Asset Production Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Lead Modelers Kelly Asbury Matthew Coronad Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Kleiman David Silverman Stuart Johnson Jamie Spencer Modelers Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Taehyung Park Brandon Lawless Karey Kirkpatrick Jeffrey Boudreaux Kambey Ollie Olivia Jackman Rupert Murdoch Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Julien Kaspar Jacob Van Valkenburg Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Charles Cunningham-Scott Joy Chung Thomas Bacanu Iker J. de los Mozos Isaac Gelman Chika Saito James Schauf Chris Patrick O'Connell Character Rigging Lead Character TDs Daniel Jennings Joel Acosta Harry Miller Jimmy Tsai Mark Santoni Milo Rodriguez Jim McLean Character TDs Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan David DeJuan Jean Fidele Ira Mandy Li Edelweiss Lorenzo Juan Manchado Karl Richter Indranil Nandy Raquel Peces Alexia Moreno Simon Legrand Pratik Virash Brian Crawford Garrett Blasi Tirumalai Shanmugam Monika Sawyer Walter Leon Rodolphe Hoareau Alissa Paiva Fatima Davite Aguiar Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Bobby Beck Carlos Baena Christian Alzmann Sebastien Gallego Brenda Chapman Daniel Cooper Matt Roberts Ryan Woodward Eduardo Gonzales Kenny Carvalho Sylvain Parcheminier Florian Parrot Patxi Peláez Sofie Deblouts Ben Meredith Elaine Richardson Nathan Gouveia Additional Character TDs Dan Villarreal Sanjay Lopez Joseph Philip Jason Matthews Justin Kosnikowski Ted Craig Daniel Ashton Quentin K. Lasseter Randy King Michael Woodside Christopher Kracker Gary Phillips Gabriel Williams Jeff Katzenberg Bob Wiatr Sharon Miller Jonathan Parker Tactics Alan Davidson Gabriela Hernandez Mike Navarro Jeff Gipson Kaileen Kraemer Abraham Franklin Tseng Layout Layout Leads Damon Crowe Katie Holt Danny Macdonald Sanjay Calhoun Dale Drummond John Bell Jared Stern Chris Lopez Layout Artists Layout Finaling Artists Animation Lead Animators Mark A. Williams Callum LaPrairie Sam Gebhardt Erik Strauss Daniel Pemberton Malcon B. Pierce III Mark Henn Animators Additional Animators Jody Lopez Geoff Wheeler Frank E. Abney III Carlos Ortega Daisy Kirkpatrick Paul Lasaine Jamie Lopez Jake Mattingly Fred Gibson Randy Mills Katherine Sarafian Kelly Vawter Daniel Gutierrez Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Henry Selick Jim Sciutto Lorenzo Di Bonaventura Pipeline Lead Pipeline Artists Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Pipeline Artists Simulation Simulation Leads Mark Rodriguez Gene Chee Diana Rodriguez David Silverman Roy Conli Madeline Justmann Julie Zackary Wendy Seddon Eric Walters Joel Mendias Simulation Artists Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Environment Environment Leads Timothy Roberts Jake Paltrow Jared Stern Larry Oatfi Katherine Johnson Bethany Harvey Daniel Zettl Guillaume Versano Scott Gadot Qianbaihui Yang Anna Mudrak Kathleen Thorson Good Sam Okell Kyle Mcginnis Pallav Vincenzo Victor Chaga Vincent Loeffler Environment Artists Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Lighting & Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Leads John Kreidman David Cameron Look Development Artists Scott Armstrong Dan Zimmerman Yari Gomez Christopher Manning Shane Rabey Ian Farnsworth David Saldanha Quentin Israel Dan Gonzales Will Hackett Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production Loop Group Creative Consultants Matt Selman John Frink Christine Nangle Michael Price Brian Kelley Tim Burns Joel Cohen Gene Stupnitsky Charlie Grandy Max Pross Alex Rubens Donick Cary Storyboard Consultants Ricardo Curtis • Rodrigo Perez Castro Featured Musicians Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Digital Production Services Heads of Department Tim Johnson Chris Williams Anna Karenina Tim Wright Richard Sandoval Timothy Brakensiek Rob Bredow Jack Williams Chris Meledandri Sandra Tamagawa David Letterman James Newton Howard Sandy Dong Andrew Hartel Dale Drummond Richard Appel Daniel Zettl Nancy Pelosi Sebastian Zuleta Lead Software Development Artists Marcia Harris Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Kim Lamontagne Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Gary Rydstrom Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Kevin McMahon Alan Meyerson Software Development Artists Heads of Technology Mark Lopez Ian Kirkpatrick Qianbaihui Yang Frank Dumont Technology Team Aaron Valentino Tom Wilton Scott Menville Jake Paltrow Yari Lopez Abbey McKinnon Steve Boeddeker Wallace Martinez Gary Phillips Dave Kennedy Charles Higgins Tim Miller Miran Khan Mila Kim Shaun Nelson Jamie Justmann Christopher Rodriguez Technology Resource Managers Tim Mertens Dan Torres Lorne Balfe Daniel Kirkpatrick David Moreno Aaron McGriff Valerie Morrison Stephen Morris John Linford Paul Damian Daniela Calafatello Hanna Martinez Annie Nelken Oscar Rodriguez Tim Smith Ralph Eggleston Steven Edwards For Movie Land Animation Studios For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini Emily Conlon JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Kevin Noel David Schulenburg Matthew H. Sharack Libby Thomas Dickey Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras Stephenie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Sony Pictures Imageworks logo negative.svg.png Soundtrack Album Available on Atlantic Records Sony Pictures Imageworks logo.svg.png Music Raining Sunshine" Written by Matthew Gerrard, Jay Landers and Charlie Midnight Produced by Matthew Gerrard Performed by Miranda Cosgrove Miranda Cosgrove appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Fight The Power" Written by Chuck D, Hank Shocklee, Keith Shocklee and Eric Sadler Performed by Public Enemy Courtesy of Bring The Noize Music, Inc. By arrangement with Reach Global, Inc. "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" Written by Howard Leibling and Marvin Hamlisch Performed by Lesley Gore Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Promises" Written and Performed by Trevor Rabin Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Sirius" Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson Performed by The Alan Parsons Project Courtesy of Arista Records Inc. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Peter Lord David Sproxton Han-Yee Ling Danny Dimian Gabriel Guy Pablo Helman Nick Vlahos no 30495 MPAA logo.jpg Dolby Atmos Frozen.png Copyright © 2014 DISNEY/PIXAR All rights reserved. Category:Credits Category:SVG logos of companies associated with entertainment and leisure Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Screenshots of logos Category:Recipients of the Scientific and Technical Academy Award of Merit